Alien Magma
are a cat-like alien race from the planet Magma that were originally featured in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. They first appeared in episodes 1 and 30. Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo The Magma Aliens were a brutal alien race and the aliens who were responsible for the destruction of Leo, Astra, and Ron's home world of Nebula L77. One of the aliens was sent to Earth to conquer it, but would face Ultraseven who had come to protect the planet. Using his bodyguard monsters, Red Gillas and Black Gillas, The trio brutalized Seven and soon the Ultra's leg was broken by Black Gillas in the process. At that moment, Ultraman Leo arrived to assist Seven, seeking revenge against the alien for his home's destruction by their hands. Even with the tides of battle in favor of Magma and the Gillas Bros., Leo and Seven managed to hold off the trio. After being beaten down by Leo, Magma and the Gillas Bros retreated for the time being. Sometime after Tokyo is flooded with tidal waves, The Gillas Bros. were released again, this time to cause destruction in the flooded city. Ultraman Leo also returned, only to be beaten down by the two Gillas Bros until the Magma Alien returned as well to assist them. With the help of Dan's Ultra Willpower, Leo managed to decapitate the Gillas Bros's heads. With Magma being of little match to Leo's superior martial arts skills, Magma fled the scene, leaving Leo still bitter at the trouble they have caused. Alien Magma ll Sometime later, another Alien Magma, who is the younger brother of the original, appears, trying to court with a monster named Rolan until he was driven away by Gen, (Ultraman Leo's human form). Later after Rolan had taken a human form and befriended several children by creating pinwheels from her feathers, Magma returned, destroying some of her pinwheels until he was chased off again by MAC. However as Rolan tried to return home, Magma attacked and becomes frustrated by her for not agreeing to marry him, so he then tries to kill her until Ultraman Leo arrived himself to protect the kind monster. Again, Alien Magma was overpowered by Leo's skills and met his end after being impaling through the heart with one of Rolan's pinwheels. Trivia *Alien Magma's suit would be used to create Alien Babalou later on in the series. *Alien Magma's face would change between his two appearances. His first (and currently ongoing) appearence, his mouth and eyes are actually the suit actor's own eyes and mouth, painted silver to match his head's appearence. For Magma's second appearence, he wears a mouthpiece that matches his head more better. *Alien Magma's reappearence was based upon the strong reccomendation of the child actors for the Ultraman Leo series. *During his fight with Ultraman Leo, the suit actor of Alien Magma face paint was washed away by the set for the ocean. *Alien Magma and the Gillas Brothers' fights with Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo were referenced by Ultraman Zero in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 14 Andos Melos The Alien Magma reappeared in the series Andro Melos. In this series, a trio of Alien Magma serve the series villain, Juda. They appear and attack Andro Melos on a disolate planet, but ultimately Andro-Melos wins. Trivia *In this series, it is established that there is more than one different design for Alien Magma's race, each with a different weapon of choice. One magma is seen with white hair and red eyes with a dagger for a weapon. Another Magma in his normal colors is seen with a chained mace among the trio. Ultraman Mebius Alien Magma reappeared in episode 16 of the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, an Alien Magma is seen facing off against the Alien Swordsman Zamusha on a meteor heading towards Earth. Even after a second Alien Magma comes to aid the first in battle, the two aliens were ultimately killed by Zamusha. Trivia *The Second Alien Magma has a slightly different color scheme from the original Alien Magma. His hair is white, his eyes were red, and he possesses a hook appendage replacing his hand. The entire band is led by Magma Leader. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Alien Magma reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was seen teaming up with Alien Babalou, Alien Nackle, and Dada to kill Rei while the Ultras and Rei's monsters fought Ultraman Belial's other monsters, but Rei transformed into Reimon and killed his attackers in short order with Babalou first, followed by Magma, with a kick to the groin and then landing hard with a boom, Nackle and Dada. Trivia *The Alien Magma Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Magma's appearance in the film. *Alien Magma is one of the aliens that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ginga In the side story, Magma is stranded on Earth, in possession of the Zetton Spark Doll. Angered that no one paid attention to him and that he was always overlooked by Dark Lugiel, he vents his frustrations on Kenta and Chigusa and almost destroys the Earth with Zetton, but his plans are thwarted by the timely arrival of Ultraman Ginga. In the end he is reverted to Spark Doll form alongside Zetton. Data - Magma Master= Magma Master Magna Magma Master Magna is a youngest member of the Rush Hunters in Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier. Powers and weapons *Stinger Sabre: Magna can materialize his right hand into a sabre used for battle. **Force Sabre: Magna can unleash a slashing attack to destroy a target. }} Other media Ultra Zone Alien Magma appears in Ultra Zone. Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier An Alien Magma named will be a main charecter of Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier along with Baltan Battle Barel and Guts Gunner Garn. Alien Mefilas, Djent, sent The Rush Hunters alien team, Baltan Battle Barel, Guts Gunnner Garm and the rookie Magma Master Magna to hunt the kaiju as sport. Garm first used his cross-shaped laser cannon to topple down a stalagmite to stop it. Later Magna use this as an opening to strike Red King but failed. Red King chased them as Barel splits into three in order to evade the monster's boulder and later use his Shurikens to strike the Plasma shards on it's back. However, still not enough, he uses the monster's stupidity by baiting himself in order for Red King to chase him as it bashes through some stalagmites, destroying all shards on his back. But a single Plasma Soul shard appeared in it's mouth. Magna use this as an opportunity to engage the Force Sabre attack and slashes the Plasma Soul shard in it's mouth. Magna in Red King Hunting.png Cards MagmaMasterMagna.jpg Additional Trivia *As stated in Andro Melos, the Magma has a very complex organization known as the Magma Saber Band, consisting of Brother Blue (original), Brother Red (red eyes, white hair, and pink mouth part), Custom Magma (seen in Andro Melos photo (center)), and Magma Leader, a comics only appearence. *Alien Magma roar is a modifed cat roars. *Alien Magma bear a slight resemblance to Shocker Combat Men of the Kamen Rider franchise. Gallery Videos Pictures Alien Magma old.png Alien-Magma-7.jpg Alien Magma old saber.png Alien Magmaa.png Alien Magma v Leo.png otona_ultra03.jpg|Ultraman Leo vs Alien Magma Alien-Magma_Andro-Melos.jpg Ultrmn_Mbs_Mgma.png|Both Alien Magmas as seen in Ultraman Mebius Alien-Magma-0.jpg Alien-Magma-1.jpg Alien-Magma-2.jpg Alien-Magma-Nackle.jpg|Alien Magma and Alien Nackle Alien-Magma-Valkie.jpg|Alien Magma and Alien Valky Alien-Magma-Zetton.jpg|Alien Magma, Zetton and Ultraman Ginga Behind the Scenes Alien-Magma-3.jpg Alien-Magma-4.jpg Alien-Magma-5.jpg Magma-Stage-Show.jpg|Alien Magma in a Stage Show Alien Magma pic.png Alien-Magma-6.jpg Alien Magma two.png Merchandise 185px-Alien Magma Spark.jpg|Alien Magma Spark Doll 185px-Astra6.jpg|Alien Magma vs. Leo and Astra 127px-MagmaMasterMagna.jpg|Magma Master Magna card Tamashii_Ultra-Act_Alien_Magma_Image.300.jpg|Ultra-Act Alien Magma mDYpxJcrVVt63R_6GplYMOA.jpg Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Feline Kaiju Category:Live action appearances